Pablo Picasso
Pablo Picasso battled Bob Ross in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso and was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Pablo Ruiz y Picasso (October 25, 1881 – April 8, 1973) was a Spanish painter, sculptor, and draughtsman. Born in Málaga, Spain. Picasso had already shown artistic talent in his younger years, painting in a realistic and sensible manner through his childhood and adolescence. During the first years of the 20th century, his way of painting started to change because he experimented with different styles and techniques. Picasso's artistic production is usually described in terms of a series of periods, with Picasso constantly changing his style through each period. During the Blue Period, he was very depressed and painted mostly in sad colors, most notably blue. During the Rose Period, he fell in love with a French model, Olga Khokhlova, and started using warm colors like pink and orange. During the African-Influenced Period, Picasso painted in a style which was strongly influenced by African sculpture. In 1907, Picasso began to experiment with a new style called Cubism. ''He become especially famous for co-creating Cubism. During his classic period, he created powerful characters that almost appeared to be three-dimensional. And in his later years, Picasso turned to creations of fantasy, his surreal paintings weren't supposed to make any sense. Famous paintings of Picasso include ''Les Demoiselles D'Avignon (1907) and Guernica (1937). Picasso is still considered one of the greatest and most influential artists of the 20th century. Picasso died on April 8th, 1973, in Mougins, France, with his final words being: "Drink to me, drink to my health, you know I can't drink any more." Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I am the greatest! The modern art Muhammad Ali! I melt faces, call me MC Dali! Your whole body of art is a fluffy mountain of crap! You're the PBS version of Nickelback! But I think you must be a genius cause with zero training, You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting. Why don't you go back home and beat your brush, you chump! I can make better art with my wiener, Lump! 'Verse 2:' Don't use that word like you know what it is! You painted thirty thousand pictures of bushes and sticks! Does your audience know that you stole your whole show? You just ripped off your teacher and added an afro! My name is Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano De la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso! Back, to, you, Bob! Trivia *Pablo Picasso is the first Spaniard to participate in a rap battle. He is also the first whose native language is Spanish. **Him being a Spaniard makes it strange that Pablo had an accent akin to that of someone from Argentina in the battle, despite being from Spain. *He currently has the longest name of any rapper. It was so long that it took up three-eighths of his second verse. * He is the sixth person to visually been seen holding either a cigarette, a cigar or a pipe. The first five in order were Gandalf, Frank Sinatra, Clint Eastwood, Sherlock Holmes, and Al Capone. ** Even though smoke was seen coming from his mouth, Moses would not count since you could not see any cigar, cigarette, or pipe. **Four of these characters were portrayed by EpicLLOYD. *He is the second visual artist to appear in a battle, following Bob Ross within the same battle and was followed by The Renaissance Artists: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo Buonarroti and Donatello di Niccolò. **All of them appeared in Season 3. **However, if Adolf Hitler's brief stint as a painter counts as being a visual artist, then Pablo is the third visual artist to have appeared. *He is the third known character to need contact lenses, the first and second being Frank Sinatra and Freddie Mercury. Gallery ERBYE.png|EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso in the Behind the Scenes video. Picasso-light-graffiti 2.jpg|Pablo Picasso doing light graffiti. Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character main pages